


Imperfection

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Hayley è stata sconfitta non solo da Tristan, ma anche da Klaus, che le ha intimato di dimenticare il suo sciocco ultimatum a Elijah perché il momento è difficile ed è meglio essere tutti uniti. Hayley, offesa e toccata proprio nell'orgoglio, tenta una vendetta atroce contro Tristan, cerca di spezzargli il cuore... ma questa volta Elijah non ci cascherà del tutto e sarà pronto a rassicurare e proteggere il suo giovane Conte.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, sceneggiatori e produttori di The Originals.





	Imperfection

**Imperfection**

_I wanna take your pain into myself_

_So you won’t hurt_

_Don’t you dare surrender_

_Don’t leave me here without you_

_Cause I could never replace_

_Your perfect imperfection._

_(“Imperfection” – Evanescence)_

 

 

Hayley era veramente molto risentita per ciò che era accaduto in quei giorni. Klaus le aveva parlato a brutto muso, intimandole di smetterla immediatamente con i capricci e di lasciare che Hope vivesse tranquilla a casa con la sua famiglia, poiché la minaccia di Inadu pesava ancora su di lei. Le aveva anche detto che, se non voleva stare sotto lo stesso tetto con Tristan De Martel, poteva anche andarsene nel Bayou o all’Inferno, per quanto lo riguardava, ma la bambina sarebbe rimasta a villa Mikaelson.

La ragazza aveva dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e, del resto, sapute le brutte notizie portate da Vincent, si era convinta che Klaus avesse ragione e che la sicurezza di Hope fosse milioni di volte più importante delle sue frustrazioni.

Tuttavia era furibonda con Tristan e per più di un motivo.

Certo, quel piccolo mostro con le sue moine e le sue smancerie aveva irretito Elijah, strappandolo dalle sue braccia. Inoltre non poteva dimenticare che era stato proprio lui a uccidere Jackson e perciò non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo, qualunque cosa avesse fatto.

Ma non era soltanto questo, non era solo la gelosia per Elijah o la diffidenza nei confronti di un criminale…

In fondo al cuore, in un punto oscuro che mai avrebbe ammesso di possedere, Hayley era anche _invidiosa_ di Tristan. Sì, invidiosa. Lui era soltanto un assassino, un mostro, eppure durante l’anno e mezzo appena trascorso era stato al centro dei pensieri di tutti, nel bene e nel male. Era stato lui a salvare la vita a Elijah, lui che gli Antenati avevano scelto per combattere l’Ombra. Vincent stesso aveva iniziato a fidarsi del subdolo Conte De Martel e sembrava portarlo in palmo di mano.

Adesso quel serpente si era perfino offerto di custodire un osso di Inadu per permettere a Elijah di restare con la sua famiglia e questo gesto, solo apparentemente altruista, pareva aver colpito tutti.

E lei? Lei non contava più niente per nessuno? I Mikaelson avevano forse dimenticato quanto lei fosse coraggiosa, impavida, quante volte li avesse salvati, quanti nemici avesse sconfitto? Lei, Hayley Marshall, si era conquistata a caro prezzo il suo posto nella famiglia Mikaelson, poi era arrivato quell’aristocratico perverso e spocchioso e li aveva stregati tutti.

Era questo che, più di ogni altra cosa, la ragazza non poteva perdonargli.

Ed era decisa a fargliela pagare, molto presto e con gli interessi.

Così, quella sera, andò nella stanza di Elijah con la scusa di domandargli perdono per averlo tenuto lontano da Hope. Aveva ascoltato ciò che Klaus doveva dirle e aveva compreso di essere stata egoista e ingiusta con lui e con sua figlia, ci aveva riflettuto per qualche giorno e finalmente si era decisa a parlargli, superando l’imbarazzo per il suo pessimo comportamento.

Quelle furono le parole che Hayley disse a Elijah, ma il suo intento era ben diverso.

Aveva volontariamente lasciato aperta la porta della camera perché chiunque passasse potesse vederli: un gesto innocente e naturale se veramente fosse andata da lui solo per scusarsi, ma molto meno candido se si considerava ciò che realmente voleva fare.

“Non devi scusarti, Hayley” le rispose Elijah, del tutto ignaro delle trame ordite dalla giovane donna. “So che il tuo risentimento verso Tristan nasce da ciò che lui ha fatto a Jackson e posso comprenderlo, ma adesso la situazione è molto diversa ed è necessario superare le vendette e i rancori personali per il bene di Hope e di tutta la famiglia.”

Hayley assunse un’aria pentita e costernata.

“Hai ragione e devo ammettere anche che… beh, che la sua offerta di custodire un osso di Inadu e di allontanarsi da New Orleans per permettere a te di restarci accanto è molto generosa” disse, spingendo una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e ostentando un disagio che non provava. “Certo, sarebbe stato più giusto che fosse Klaus a restare accanto a nostra figlia, ma ti confesso che… che mi sento molto più sicura sapendo che ci sarai tu a proteggere Hope.”

“Niklaus è spesso impaziente e impulsivo e potrebbe non mostrarsi disposto a collaborare con Vincent” concordò Elijah, che ben conosceva le intemperanze del fratello minore. Klaus sarebbe stato capace di tentare un’azione disperata e imprudente per combattere Inadu, decretando così la fine per tutti i Mikaelson.

“Sì, purtroppo è così. Vorrei potermi fidare di Klaus, so che è molto cambiato grazie a Cami, ma troppo spesso mi trovo a pensare che… che sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile se fossi stato _tu_ il padre di Hope!”

Mentre parlava, Hayley si era avvicinata sempre di più ad Elijah e, pronunciata questa frase, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò con trasporto, avvinghiandosi a lui. Il vampiro Originale, colto alla sprovvista, si lasciò guidare dall’istinto che, sulle prime, lo portò a ricambiare il bacio della ragazza e a stringerla a sé con forza.

Poi, aprendo gli occhi per un istante, vide che qualcuno era passato davanti alla stanza proprio in quel momento e adesso stava immobile, come pietrificato, a fissare la scena.

Tristan.

Sul volto del giovane Conte erano dipinte tutta la delusione e la disperazione del mondo.

Fu solo per un attimo: il ragazzo si scosse, scrollò le spalle e si allontanò velocemente, ostentando un altezzoso distacco.

Ma quell’attimo bastò a Elijah per comprendere.

Si staccò bruscamente da Hayley e la guardò con sdegno.

“Era per questo, dunque” disse, con voce bassa ma gelida. “Tutte quelle belle parole, le frasi a effetto… volevi soltanto che Tristan passasse di qui e ci vedesse. Non hai mai avuto intenzione di scusarti con me.”

“Invece sì” tentò di rimediare Hayley. “Sono davvero dispiaciuta per averti ricattato usando Hope e quello che ho detto lo penso davvero. Sapere che sarai tu a proteggerci mi fa sentire al sicuro e sono convinta che, se Hope fosse figlia tua invece che di Klaus…”

“Non voglio ascoltare altro” tagliò corto Elijah, seccato. “Speravo davvero che la minaccia di cui ci ha parlato Vincent potesse portare tutti noi a dimenticare i nostri egoismi e a essere finalmente uniti, ma è chiaro che mi sbagliavo. Mi dispiace molto che non possa essere così per te.”

Hayley aveva assunto un’aria imbronciata e oltraggiata, temendo che Elijah avrebbe continuato la sua ramanzina, ma il vampiro Originale non voleva infierire. In realtà, pur essendo rimasto ancora una volta deluso dalla donna che aveva pensato potesse rappresentare la compagna perfetta per una vita normale, lui continuava a ritenere che, comunque, fosse preferibile non precludersi del tutto la possibilità di un rapporto con lei.

Era vero, Hayley si mostrava spesso egoista e immatura, lasciava che la collera prendesse il sopravvento e la portasse a compiere atti ingiusti e crudeli. Elijah aveva sperato che lei potesse salvarlo e redimerlo, mentre aveva bisogno di essere salvata e redenta lei stessa. Ma era anche tutto ciò che, nella sua concezione di _normalità_ , gli restava. Sarebbe stato ben diverso se ci fosse stata ancora Tatia, oppure Gia… loro sì, sarebbero state in grado di aiutarlo a salvarsi e lo avrebbero reso migliore, ma Tatia e Gia erano morte e non sarebbero tornate mai più.

Restava soltanto Hayley.

Non poteva perdere anche quell’ultima possibilità.

“Non voglio essere troppo severo con te” le disse, “io ho avuto più di mille anni per comprendere che, a volte, è necessario scendere a compromessi e accettare alleanze anche con persone che si disprezzano in nome di qualcosa di più prezioso. Sono certo che, col tempo, anche tu lo capirai.”

“Forse occorreranno anche a me mille anni per imparare a tollerare la presenza di quel mostro!” concluse la ragazza, voltandosi e uscendo dalla stanza con il solito broncio infantile stampato sul volto. Tuttavia non era veramente infuriata: si era resa conto che Elijah, pur rimproverandola, non aveva preso completamente le parti di Tristan contro di lei e questo poteva rappresentare un punto a suo favore.

Inoltre Hayley non dimenticava che, una volta trovate le ossa di Inadu, a villa Mikaelson sarebbero rimasti soltanto lei, Hope e Freya insieme ad Elijah e… molte cose sarebbero potute accadere allora.

Sistemata la questione con la giovane, il vampiro Originale lasciò la sua stanza per andare a parlare con Tristan e spiegargli che aveva frainteso ciò che c’era stato tra lui e Hayley, che si era trattato soltanto di una ripicca infantile messa in scena dalla ragazza appositamente per colpirlo.

Tristan si trovava nell’appartamento che era stato sistemato e arredato per lui e, quando entrò nella sua camera, Elijah vide che stava riponendo i suoi abiti come se si preparasse a partire.

“Cosa stai facendo, Tristan?”

Il giovane Conte si voltò verso di lui e alzò gli occhi al cielo, spazientito.

“Credevo che questo appartamento fosse stato creato appositamente per garantire la mia _privacy_ ” disse, in tono polemico.

“E’ così, infatti, ma la cosa non riguarda me” sottolineò Elijah. “Io sono il tuo Sire e posso entrare quando voglio.”

Tristan gli lanciò uno sguardo di aperta disapprovazione, ma non replicò; continuò invece a sistemare i vestiti in una valigia che aveva appoggiato sopra un divanetto.

“Perché stai facendo la valigia?” insisté Elijah, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Perché si fa una valigia, di solito?” ribatté sarcastico il ragazzo. “Me ne sto andando. Dovrei forse chiederti il permesso?”

“Immagino che sia a causa di ciò che hai visto nella mia camera. Sono qui per spiegarti che è stata soltanto una messa in scena di Hayley, architettata proprio per spingerti a fare quello che stai facendo ora” disse il vampiro Originale, quasi divertito. A volte gli pareva di essere un maestro di scuola chiamato a risolvere le dispute di giovanissimi allievi… “Se te ne vai, non farai altro che dargliela vinta.”

Tristan si strinse nelle spalle con fare disinteressato.

“Non me ne sto andando per Hayley. Certo, il fatto di sentirmi un ospite indesiderato in questa casa ha il suo peso, ma prima o poi avrei comunque deciso di tornare a Davilla Estate” spiegò. “Non sappiamo quando Vincent, Freya e Marcel troveranno quelle ossa, potrebbe essere domani come tra un mese. Rory ha il diritto di sapere che, da un giorno all’altro, potremmo essere costretti a lasciare di nuovo New Orleans e trovare un altro posto in cui vivere. Devo starle vicino e organizzare la partenza insieme a lei.”

Le parole pacate e distaccate del giovane Conte furono, per Elijah, più brucianti di una reazione violenta o una scenata di gelosia, come si sarebbe aspettato. Tristan si preoccupava per la sorella, pensava a lei e a come avrebbe potuto prendere un nuovo allontanamento da New Orleans proprio adesso che si stava ambientando. Le sue preoccupazioni non riguardavano il suo Sire, bensì Aurora… o, meglio, _Rory_ , come l’aveva chiamata lui, usando quel nomignolo affettuoso che Elijah tanto detestava.

Le fitte acute della gelosia straziarono il cuore del vampiro Originale e, improvvisamente, egli comprese che, nella sua fredda pianificazione di un eventuale futuro al fianco di Hayley, nella sua ricerca di qualcuno che potesse accettarlo e farlo sentire amato e accolto, aveva volutamente evitato di soffermarsi su Tristan.

Non aveva voluto ammettere nemmeno per un secondo che era lui la sua unica speranza, l’unica possibilità di un futuro sereno.

Non Hayley, non Gia e nemmeno Tatia.

Era Tristan. La sua perfetta imperfezione. La sua gioia e il suo veleno. La salvezza e la dannazione.

In un istante gli fu addosso, lo rovesciò sul letto e armeggiò velocemente con la sua cintura e con i bottoni dei pantaloni, gli sfilò gli abiti di dosso con frenesia e, nel frattempo, si liberò dei propri, spinto da un’urgenza che doveva soddisfare ad ogni costo. Senza dare al ragazzo nemmeno il tempo e il modo di protestare, caso mai avesse voluto farlo, lo voltò di schiena e gli imprigionò i polsi con una mano, attirandolo a sé con l’altro braccio e cominciando ad accarezzarlo in modo intimo e audace, tormentandogli i capezzoli e stuzzicandogli le parti intime senza dargli respiro. Gli divaricò con decisione le gambe, immobilizzandole con le proprie e, travolto dall’eccitazione, si spinse dentro di lui con una mossa decisa. Tristan si lasciò sfuggire un grido e, per soffocarlo, schiacciò il volto contro il cuscino, sentendosi invadere da ondate di desiderio e di piacere nonostante il dolore.

“Dimentica Aurora, dimentica tutto il resto” rantolò Elijah al suo orecchio, possedendo il giovane con spinte sempre più intense, profonde e frenetiche. “Tu sei soltanto mio e non devi avere altro pensiero…”

Tristan non avrebbe voluto accettare un simile dominio, ma il suo corpo assecondava ogni movimento del suo Sire e ogni velleità di resistenza scompariva nel godimento di sentirsi violato e attraversato da lui in modo totale. Cercò di nascondere ansiti e gemiti mordendo il cuscino, mentre Elijah affondava e spingeva nelle sue carni con forza e intensità, afferrandogli il sesso e tormentandolo con un piacere quasi insopportabile. Infine, con un ultimo e decisivo affondo, il vampiro Originale giunse all’apice del piacere; quasi nello stesso istante Tristan sussultò e raggiunse l’estasi, soffocando le grida nel cuscino per un ormai inutile residuo di pudore.

Dopo quel rapporto rude e intenso, Elijah non era tuttavia soddisfatto fino in fondo. Provava il bisogno di stringere ancora Tristan, di sentirlo completamente suo: adesso finalmente si concedeva di ammettere che era il giovane Conte De Martel a dargli serenità e a farlo sentire in pace. Non si staccò dal suo corpo e rimase sopra di lui, liberandogli soltanto i polsi; gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita per attirarselo contro e con l’altra mano lo afferrò per i capelli, facendolo voltare verso di sé per poterlo baciare. Gli schiuse le labbra e gli affondò la lingua in bocca, cercando la sua e divorandolo senza mai saziarsi del suo sapore per un tempo infinito.

“Non andrai da nessuna parte, ragazzino” mormorò appassionatamente, senza staccare la bocca da quella di lui, “non te lo permetterò. Tu mi appartieni e non ti lascerò allontanare a più di dieci passi da me.”

Tristan non si era ribellato, prima, travolto dalla passione e dall’irruenza di Elijah, ma in quel momento pensò che fosse opportuno recuperare un minimo di dignità. Non appena riuscì a staccarsi dai baci profondi e invadenti del suo Sire pensò bene di esibire la sua indignazione con una protesta.

“Io non posso preoccuparmi di mia sorella, ma tu pensi sempre alla tua famiglia prima che ad ogni altra cosa” obiettò, polemico. “Questo non è giusto!”

“La tua opinione non mi interessa” tagliò corto Elijah, divertito dalla sterile opposizione del suo giovane amante. Cominciò a baciarlo sul collo, sentendo che l’eccitazione riprendeva a crescere in lui al contatto con quel corpo morbido e liscio.

“Io ho gli stessi diritti che hai tu di occuparmi della _mia_ famiglia!” insisté Tristan, sebbene con meno convinzione.

“Non ho mai parlato di diritti” lo interruppe il vampiro Originale, premendo la sua erezione contro di lui, pronto a possederlo una seconda volta. “Non hai ancora capito, piccolo Conte arrogante? Io sono il tuo Sire, qui non c’è democrazia, questo è _assolutismo_ e tu sei totalmente mio.”

Stava per prenderlo di nuovo da dietro, ma il Conte De Martel tentò l’ultima carta per salvare ciò che restava del suo orgoglio.

“Non penserai di prendermi nuovamente come una bestia, vero?” si oppose, cercando di divincolarsi. La sua ridicola protesta non turbò affatto Elijah, che rise piano e lo voltò, schiacciandogli la schiena contro il materasso.

“Come vuoi tu, Tristan, non mi dispiace affatto” fece, in tono malizioso e con un sorriso di sfida, “così potrò guardarti in viso mentre ti faccio impazzire di piacere…”

Troppo tardi il Conte De Martel comprese di aver compiuto un passo falso: la posizione di prima era sì bestiale e umiliante per lui, ma gli aveva permesso di nascondere il volto nel cuscino e di soffocare i gemiti… adesso non avrebbe più potuto farlo.

Elijah lo baciò di nuovo con intensità, violandogli totalmente la bocca con la sua lingua e immobilizzandolo con il suo peso; poi si dedicò ad esplorare ogni centimetro del suo corpo con le mani e con la bocca, gli tormentò i capezzoli con la lingua e con i denti, eccitandosi ancora di più nel sentire i sospiri e gli ansiti che Tristan tentava invano di soffocare.

Lo accarezzò voluttuosamente, continuando a percorrere la sua pelle con la bocca, i denti e la lingua, facendosi invadere dal sapore e dall’odore di quel ragazzo che era parte di lui, che non poteva più nemmeno pensare di lasciare; lo voleva fino in fondo, desiderava riempirlo completamente e fondersi fino a diventare un’unica carne. Gli aprì con decisione le cosce e ancora una volta si introdusse nel suo corpo con una spinta, penetrandolo più profondamente di quanto avesse fatto in precedenza. Tristan gridò, ma l’irruenza di Elijah lo eccitava suo malgrado: si strinse al suo corpo muscoloso, allacciandosi alle sue spalle e spingendo il ventre contro di lui, assecondando i suoi movimenti sempre più frenetici e intensi. Insieme gemettero e ansimarono al ritmo delle onde di voluttà che li pervadevano finché Elijah, con un’ultima spinta violenta, esplose nell’apice dell’estasi portando con sé il suo giovane amante che, ormai stravolto dal piacere, mormorava e sospirava mezze parole in francese.

Appagati e spossati, i due rimasero allacciati in un abbraccio infinito. Tristan, addirittura stremato e devastato, cadde in un sonno profondo con la testa appoggiata al petto del suo Sire e i capelli scarmigliati che lo solleticavano. Elijah lo avvolse tra le braccia poderose, come se non volesse lasciarlo mai più.

Tristan era il suo destino, la sua fine e il suo principio.

Non era il compagno perfetto, ma la sua perfetta imperfezione era ciò che lo faceva sentire integro, completo. Non aveva bisogno di una vita normale, né di una relazione che lo rendesse rispettabile.

Aveva bisogno di Tristan, della sua prima creatura, del giovane al quale era legato con un nodo indissolubile ormai da mille anni. Era lui la sua unica salvezza.

Solo perdendosi in Tristan, Elijah riusciva a ritrovare il vero se stesso.

 _Sempre e per sempre_.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
